Zanramon
Zanramon is a villain in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe. He was the Triceraton Prime Leader and one of the two main villains of the Triceration Arc. In the 2003 TV series, he was voiced by , who also played Professor Pester in the Viva Piñata franchise. Biography Mirage Comics In the Mirage comics he was a ruthless leader who led the war against the Federation of D'Hoonib. To that end, he sought a teleportal device created by Professor Honeycutt to use against them and captured him along with the Turtles who were with him at the time. The Turtles managed to free themselves from their captivity and take Zanramon hostage. Unfortunately, Zanramon was accidentally shot by his own guards and presumed dead by the turtles. Zanramon is not heard of again until TMNT (vol. 4) #28, where Michelangelo is informed that Zanramon had survived, and was no longer Prime Leader of the Triceratons: after the Fugitoid's escape, the then-leader lost political capital, and he was quickly deposed by opposing factions. 2003 TV series In the 2003 series, Zanramon was likewise the ruling dictator of the Triceraton Republic seeking the teleportal device to use against the Federation. His troops managed to capture the Fugitoid and the Turtles, but they eventually escaped with the aid of Traximus. Zanramon was taken hostage, long enough for the Turtles to shanghai his personal cruiser to make their getaway. When the Turtles and the Fugitoid were cornered by both the Federation and the Republic, they were pulled out by a timely teleportation, courtesy of the Utroms. Eventually, the Triceratons managed to find trace the Fugitoid to Earth and invaded the planet in hopes of capturing him. The Triceraton takeover was swift, and Zanramon addressed the leaders of the world to bring the Triceratons the Fugitoid. When Donatello was captured and brought before Zanramon for questioning, he was barely able to convince the Triceraton leader that the Fugitoid was not on Earth, convincing him to break off the invasion. Unfortunately, just as the Triceratons pulled out, Professor Honeycutt returned to Earth to surrender himself to the Triceratons, and once again Zanramon sent his forces down to Earth to capture the Fugitoid. When the Fugitoid released a virus that stopped the Federation ships cold, Zanramon ordered his ships to open fire on his helpless enemies. His ruthlessness and cruelty eventually riled Mozar, his military commander, when he ordered him to attack the Triceraton rebels. Mozar refused to carry out that order and allowed Traximus's Triceraton rebellion to overthrow Zanramon. Zanramon was last seen in a cell opposite of his archenemy General Blanque, where they stubbornly continued their war – albeit now on a much more face-to-face level. Their last moments consisted of them yelling at each other while slamming their hands on their cells. 2012 series Zaramon appears in the 2012 series as a major villain despite being in one episode. He is voiced by Michael Ironside, who also Darkseid in the DC animated universe. Here, he isn't as fleshed out but equally dishonorable leader. Personality Zanramon is extremely selfish, arrogant, dishonorable, corrupt, ruthless, relentless, sadistic and vengeful Triceraton who only cares about himself and his own power. He is quite egotistical and cowardly since he would never hesitate to sacrifice anyone, including his own soldiers, to save himself. He is also short-tempered, easily getting angry when things don't go his way. He is also very hypocritical since he expects and demands complete obedience from his soldiers but shows no loyalty to anyone or anything else but himself. He is also very vengeful and can hold grudges long after the fact as he still hated Turtles for long time after they stole his personal shuttle. He also shows little regard for live. For example, he rebuked Mozar for not firing at the Triceration rebels despite them not being a threat. This proves he is nothing more than a corrupt, selfish tyrant who would do anything to ensure his role. Trivia *Zanramon was a boss in the video game Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3: Mutant Nightmare. Gallery Blanque and Zanramon are Prisoners now..jpg|Zanramon imprisoned along with his archenemy, general Blanque General Blanque and Zanramon in Cell.jpg|Zanramon and Blanque trying to fight each other Zanmoran (tmnt2012).png|Zanramon in the 2012 series. Navigation Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:TMNT Villains Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Imprisoned Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Hypocrites Category:Enigmatic